Forbidden Love
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Sirius and Remus become friends even if Sirius's family won't approve but Remus is different. Starts when they first meet on the train. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Train Ride/Sorting

12 year old Sirius Black sat across from 11 year old Remus Lupin on the train heading for Hogwarts. His enemy James Potter had tried to enter their compartment but the death stare Sirius gave him sent him away.

"That wasn't very nice you know," Remus spoke up as James headed away looking for another place to sit.

"I have my reasons for hating Potter."

"Well, shouldn't you hate me as well? You said you know I'm a werewolf," Remus said coolly. "I don't think the famous Black family would be happy about you associating with me."

"My family says a lot of stuff but it doesn't make it true," Sirius told him softly. "I can be friends with whoever I want. I don't want to force a friendship on you if you don't want it. For some reason I feel drawn to you. I don't mean that in a creepy way. I just mean in a way that I feel connected to you. I don't know how to explain it."

Remus relaxed a little bit because he saw something in his eyes that was different. "Sirius Black is my first friend at Hogwarts? I'm shocked."

Sirius grinned. "Don't judge me based on what you know about my family. There is so much more to me than what you have seen or heard."

"So you're not trying to befriend me to bring me to your father to have me executed for my condition that I can't control," Remus asked referring to an article in the daily prophet months ago about Orion Black wanting all werewolves to be rounded up and put to death since they are monsters.

"I wouldn't do that. I know you probably don't trust me and I don't blame you. Just give me a chance. Please," Sirius begged.

It was hard for the young werewolf to say no to him. "Ok. You should know that it takes me a while to warm up to people because I'm not used to being around them due to my condition. It's not exactly easy to be around people when you have this huge secret that you have to keep."

"I know that is true," Sirius told him with a sigh. "But you can trust me to keep your secret. And thanks to Dumbledore my family can't say anything about you either. I don't understand how they can be so prejudiced. I mean not all so called dark creatures are bad."

Remus laughed. "Had many experience with them have you?"

"Maybe a time or two. I'll tell you later. Want a chocolate frog?" the two of them ate chocolate and talked about their life and what houses they expected to be in.

"Of course I'll be in Slytherin. I HAVE to be."

"Have to be? What does that mean," Remus asked confused.

"My whole family since the founding of the school has been in Slytherin. I have to be. My mother warned me bad things will happen if I don't end up in Slytherin. I think she sees something rebellious in me which of course there is but that's another story for another time."

Remus was curious but knew well enough to leave subjects alone because people would talk about them when they were ready. "Well, I don't think that I would be in Slytherin. My dad was in Ravenclaw and my grandparents were in Gryfindor and Hufflepuff. I could end up in either one of those three though I'm pretty sure I may end up in Ravenclaw. My dad says I exhibit traits of that house."

Sirius pouted. "It's a shame. I would love to be in the same house as you."

"Well, you know that a half blood werewolf is not bound to end up in Slytherin. We'll still be friends no matter what house we are in right?" Remus looked at him so sadly that it broke the eldest Black's heart.

"Of course," Sirius told him reaching for his hand to give it a brief squeeze.

"OK."

When they got to the school and when it was time for the sorting, Sirius was nervous. "What if I'm not in Slytherin? I don't want to die."

"Your parents will really kill you if you aren't in Slytherin," Remus asked surprised. "Yeah. Didn't I mention that?"

"No. You said bad things will happen."

"They'll kill me. They can't have me messing up the family legacy like…" Sirius stopped talking because Mcgonagall called his name. Remus gave him a small encouraging smile Sirius's heart raced as the hat was placed on his head.

 _"Sirius Black, you have an unusual amount of bravery. I think Gryfindor might be a better fit for you than Slytherin,"_ the hat said.

"Please no," Sirius thought, "I can't be in Gryfindor. My parents will kill me. Slytherin is where I belong. Even if I don't want to be there."

" _Hmmm."_ For the first time in Hogwarts history, the hat spent more than five minutes deciding on a house for Sirius. It was a record breaking hour before the hat reluctantly put the young man in Slytherin like he requested. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and went to join the other Slytherins at the table.

Remus was happy for Sirius but he knew Sirius didn't want to be there so a part of him was sad for him. After Frank Longbottom was sorted into Gryfindor, the hat sorted Remus.

 _"Interesting. You could do well in Ravenclaw but you are a true Gryffindor through and through. You are more brave than you know Mr. Lupin,"_ the hat said as it called out Gryffindor!

Remus grinned and went to sit at the table beside Longbottom. James Potter sat beside him after he was sorted. "Hey. You are the guy on the train that was talking to Sirius Black. You were also talking to him before the sorting. You do know that his family isn't the best family to be friends with? They are evil!"

"There is so much more to Sirius than his family," Remus whispered back. "You should give him a chance."

"No. Never," James said stubbornly. After the sorting was over, they ate. James, Frank, and a boy named Peter talked and got to know one another while Sirius sat alone with no one to talk to. Well, he could have talked to Severus Snape, but he has never liked Snape. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be worse than Potter, but Snape was worse than Potter. He forced himself to answer the millions of questions that Snape asked him even though his mind and eyes were focused on Remus who was slowly becoming close to the boy that he most despised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas break**

Since Remus's parents were going to his grandparents house where he was not welcome, he decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. He wasn't completely disappointed because Hogwarts was beautiful and Sirius was staying as well.

"I can't believe you're going to be spending your Christmas with Sirius," James told Remus as he got ready to go home. "Sirius Black!"

Remus sighed feeling conflicted. "James, he's not a bad guy. Not to me at least. I wish you would respect that I am friends with him and nothing is going to change my mind. When he does something unforgivable to me then I will stop being friends with him. When you get to know him, you will see that he's not all that bad."

"I'm sorry Remus if I'm upsetting you. If he's nice to you then that's great. I just don't think I can give him a chance. There is just too much bad blood between his family and mine. But for one of your Christmas presents I will stop bothering you so much about the two of you being friends."

Remus gave James a hug. "Thank you James."

James smiled at his friend. "No problem. I hope you feel better. Maybe one Christmas you can come spend with me and my family. We would love to have you. I know you're probably about to say no but just think about it. All I ask is that you think about it ok?"

Remus nodded. "Ok. Bye James. Hope you have a great Christmas."

"You too Rem." With the last roommate gone, Remus now had the room to himself. Remus went to the portrait to meet Sirius.

"Safe to come in now," Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I wish the two of you could learn to get along. It would make my life so much easier," Remus told him as he let Sirius into Gryffindors common room.

"I'm sorry Remus," Sirius told him truthfully. "I'm also sorry we haven't spoken much lately. It's hard to get you alone."

"Well, you aren't exactly Mr. lonely either," Remus pointed out leading the way to his room.

Sirius took in all the surroundings. "This is so much cooler than being in the dungeons. I could have ended up here. We could have ended up being roommates."

"Oh yes. Can you imagine a room where you, me and James are roommates?"

Sirius laughed. "We would have made life difficult for you which would have made me sad because life is already difficult enough for you. Does he know?"

"First of all, I've told you a million times I don't want or need your sympathy. Secondly, no. he doesn't. But he is getting suspicious of me disappearing once a month. I'm using the excuses of my sick relatives but I know he doesn't believe me."

"Are you going to tell him," Sirius asked getting comfortable on Remus's bed.

"No. I don't want to ruin our friendship. How could he possibly want to be friends with me if he finds out?"

Sirius patted the bed so Remus could lay beside him. "Hey. If he doesn't want to be your friend because of your condition then you don't deserve him as a friend. You are pretty awesome Remus John Lupin."

Remus blushed. "So are you."

Sirius smiled a smile he rarely showed to people. The two of them caught up on things that they hadn't had a chance to tell each other yet. "You're my best friend Moony," Sirius said blurting out the nickname he had thought of a couple weeks ago.

"Moony," Remus asked surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious. And yeah. No one has to know its because you're a werewolf. Its none of their business how I came up with your nickname. I can always say its because I saw you mooning someone." Sirius laughed.

Remus shook his head. "You better not. I would never do that!"

"I know. If you want me to come up with another nickname I can."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. I actually think its flattering that someone would come up with a nickname for me. I've never had a nickname before," Remus said blushing.

Sirius hugged him. "Glad you now have one. Oh and I have a surprise for you. It's been a long time coming and it still has a while to go but I want you to know I'm working on a way to make your transformations easier."

Remus sat up. "Sirius, there is nothing you can do to make things better for me. I hope you're not doing anything dangerous."

"Moony, I would never do anything dangerous. Just give me some time and I'll reveal it. I couldn't think of anything to get you for Christmas so I thought I'd give you that."

"Sirius you don't have to get me anything."

"You're my friend and I am going to get you something other than this. But have hope."

The two of them spent their whole Christmas break together. Sirius spent all his nights in the bedroom with Remus sharing his bed because Remus knew James would freak if Sirius slept on his. Remus didn't mind at all though. It was nice to have the company. Sirius slept better in Lupin's bed than he had in his own. It was nice having someone to be with after a horrible nightmare. Once break was over, the two of them didn't get to see each other as often because Sirius had to keep up appearances with the Slytherin crew and Remus was with James, Peter, Frank, and the red head named Lily. Of course they snuck off to spend time together whenever possible, mostly on weekends or late at night. The two of them knew that their friendship was something special. The end of the school year was bittersweet for both Remus and Sirius who got a compartment to themselves on the train. Sirius locked it so no one could interrupt them.

"You'll write to me right," Sirius asked Remus getting settled back on the seat.

"Of course. I'm going to miss you. You were my first real friend. You're also the person I've been able to open up to more than anyone else here. Thanks for being here and not letting my furry little problem be a problem. I know that your family wouldn't approve."

"Who cares what my family thinks. They have rotten judgment," Sirius said bitterly. "I hate them. I hate them so much. I have seen them do a lot of awful stuff over the years. You're one of the first people to not judge me despite the sins of my family."

"And that's why you and James have a problem?"

"Kinda. I don't want to waste our last few moments talking about horrible stuff like that," Sirius said moving to sit beside Remus. "I'm really going to miss you. You're my first real friend. I know that sounds crazy but it's true."

Remus blushed. "I'm surprised."

"I have talked to a lot of people over the years, but those relationships were always shallow. You're the first person that I have been able to get deep with."

Remus put his hand on top of Sirius's. "I'm glad that I can be that friend for you."

Sirius smiled and held onto Remus's hand for the remainder of the train ride. "I'm not going to hurt you the way that my parents want to. I just wanted to let you know that again. You've come a long way in trusting me this past year, but I just wanted to tell you that again."

"I trust you," Remus told him honestly.

Sirius grinned and threw his arms around his friend giving him a tight hug. They got to the train station. "I'm going to miss you Moony."

"And I'm going to miss you too."

"I'll let you know what your surprise is when it's September if I get a chance to finish it," Sirius told him with one last hug.

Remus nodded. "Ok. Bye Sirius."


End file.
